


Trouble in The Classroom

by Diavolo_Vinegar



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Characters Are in Fandom, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, also im high writing this hello, dib is like 20 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolo_Vinegar/pseuds/Diavolo_Vinegar
Summary: Dib and Zim have a deal, whenever Zim went through heat Dib would assist. It was too painful to deal with it without a release. It was an embarrassing secret that they hoped no one found out about yet they found great bliss in those intimate moments. But supposed Zim gets this way during classes and couldn't show up. He didn't need to go to class but he did like seeing Dib..





	Trouble in The Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Im basing this around an awesome idea that DouxDamian had in their story Fire of My Loins.
> 
> Also Zim and Dib's relationship is like... they constantly mess with eachother but know that they can't function without eachother. instead of saying I love you they say i hate you lol but they secretly enjoy eachothers presence

Dib made his way to Zim's house. He had a habit of spying on him from his laptop in his dorm. He noticed that Zim was working on a strange device and wanted to know what was up. Ever since Zim found out about his mission being a fluke, he realized not to give up, but instead find new and extreme ways to "prank" Dib. And Dib does the same. Tonight, Dib planned to get a head start by stopping him now. He arrived and tip toed his way across the familiar yard. He laughed to himself as he looked at the bathroom door for a front door. 'Some things never change,' Dib thought. He then tried the door handle, sometimes GIR left it unlocked. As soon as he touched it a shock of electricity shot through his body. He let out a loud yelp of pain. "Ah fuck!" he yelled once it stopped. A loud cackle came from behind the door. It swung open revealing Zim, laughing like a maniac. "I got you, Dib-shit! I got you reeeaal good! Victory! Victory the the Zim!" He waved his hands around in triumph while GIR danced around him throwing cheezy puffs in the air. Dib looked down at him. "That doesn't count! It didn't even hurt." 

Zim scoffed. "That's why you yelled like a little monkey!" GIR pointed out. This made Zim laugh. "Anyhow," he continued. "I knew you were going to come by, which is on plan because I have a marvelous idea!" Dib looked confused. 'A marvelous idea?' Zim grabbed Dib's shirt leave and yanked him in, slamming the door behind them. The alien dragged him to the kitchen to the secret latch to the lab. "Whoa, slow down, space bug! Is this some new evil scheme?" Dib asked suspiciously. Zim looked back at him before stepping into the over sized garbage can. "No, no, smelly! This is for Zim! And you.. sorta." Dib squinted at the Irken and reluctantly followed him down. 

"This is probably the best idea I ever had! And I have a lot of great ideas," Zim said proudly. He seemed excited, but Dib knew not to trust him so easily. They landed in the lab and Zim hopped off the platform excitedly. Dib followed, looking around the magenta tinted lab. It never seizes to amaze him. There was so much more Irken technology for him to work with other than what he had in his garage. He stopped in his tracks when Zim suddenly turned around with two devices in his hand. "Uh.. what is that?" Dib asked. Zim smiled suspiciously. "I wish I came up with this earlier! But I must admit, you inspired me to make this!" 

There was a silence. Dib was still trying to figure out what exactly the alien was getting at, and what the devices were for. "Well?" Dib spoke. "Aren't you going to explain what those are?" Zim looked at the items. "Oh, yea." He lifted his right hand. In it was an egg shaped object. It was almost phallic looking. "This is a vibrating egg. I will be placing it inside me so that when I go through heat it will vibrate inside me! Making my body believe it is breeding and so that I can release during class! That way I can go to class and deal with the pain!"

Dib looked at Zim in disbelief. His face was red. He could feel the blood rushing through his body just imagining Zim sittiing in class essentially pleasuring himself. Now that was a sight to see. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. "Okayyy. So why are you telling me?" Zim handed him the device from his other hand. "This is the remote. I'm giving it to you. Since we sit next to each other in chemistry I figured I could just tell you and... OH you get it!" Dib took the device in his hand. He had way too many questions. Dib smirked to himself. ‘Zim really entrusts me? With this? How stupid can he be..’ Suddenly, an amazing idea popped into the big headed boys head. The perfect revenge for the door handle incident.  
\------  
Dib arrived to chemistry earlier than usual. He sat in the back, as usual, and waited. His hand was in his coat pocket, fiddling with the remote. Today they had a pretty big exam. Today was the perfect day to follow through on his plans for Zim. He sat patiently, watching the students pour into the lecture hall. And amongst those students came a short student. Zim.   
He looked his usual self and marched his way to the back of the class. Right next to Dib. “Hello, smelly,” Zim greeted with a devious looking smile. “Prepared for today’s exam? Zim being an advanced scientist I know I will get a higher grade than you!” He sat down next to his nemesis. Dib scoffed. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have that… egg inside you, hmm?” He asked in a whisper. Zim blinked. “Of course! I came prepared, fool.”   
‘Oh I think you’re the fool, Zim!’ Dib thought. 

The professor finally arrived and everyone got quiet. He announced the test, and the time they had to finish it. He then handed out a packet with 100 questions in it. At last it made its way to Dib and Zim. “Ha! Only 100 questions? Please, I could do that in my sleep!” Zim whispered. “You’re going down, Zim”, Dib responded. They began the test. Dib constantly glancing to his right to see how far the alien had come. He was already on question 30! And it’s only been about 5 minutes. It was time for Dib to activate his plan. He grabbed the remote from his pocket and turned the dial a little. Zim let out a sudden gasp.   
The alien quickly covered his mouth. He didn’t look up at his neighbor in fear of showing submission. Dib then turned the dial a little more. He looked over at Zim and noticed his leg was bouncing. His face was flushed with a deep purple. His clawed hand still covering his mouth. Dib felt his own face heat up. He leaned a little closer to the alien. “What’s the matter, Zim?” he asked teasingly. 

“Nngghh! What are you doing? That remote is for emergencies only!” 

Dib let out a low cackle. “This is an emergency. My grade can’t be lower than yours!” 

Zim realized what Dib was going at, and also realized his own mistake for stupidly giving his enemy the remote! But it was too late now. He had to go on. He had to beat Dib!  
The dial on the remote was cranked up even higher. Zim could feel his body vibrate. The friction inside of him felt so good! He could barely concentrate on his test. ‘That damn human! Always messing me up!’ Zim thought angrily. Dib watched as Zim tried to continue his test. The aliens hands were shaky, his breath hitched, his green skin glistened with sweat. He could hear Zim let out small moans of pleasure. 

Dib’s own pants began to feel tight. His face was flushed. He couldn’t believe it! He was watching Zim being pleasured in the middle of class! Zim let out a low growl. “F-fuck you, pig!” He snapped. With that, Dib turned the dial to max. Zim let go of his pencil and dropped his head. He buried his face in his arms. His body writhed in his seat, his legs twitching. Dib leaned closer to hear the familiar purring sound Zim made when in a ‘happy’ mood. “What’s wrong, Zim? Having trouble concentrating?” Dib spoke in a low, devious tone, followed by a laugh.   
Zim couldn’t help but moan. The vibrating device inside him felt too good. His hips rocked in his seat, one his gloved hands made its way down to his thigh. He grabbed at the fabric cover his leg. He kept his face down to make sure no one saw his purple tinted face. Then he instinctively began rubbing the inbetween his hips with his finger. Dib watched in awe. ‘He… he’s masturbating! Right here! In front of everyone!’ 

Zim continued to rub himself when he looked at Dib. “You did this. And now…” He quickly put his hand on his neighbor’s bulge. “I’m gonna get back!” His voice was shaky. Dib could tell that he was close. Zim unzipped Dibs pants and grabbed his throbbing member. Dib let out a whine. The alien started to move his hand up and down, watching as Dib’s face twisted with pleasure and concentration. He tried his best to finish his test but the feeling of the aliens hand on him was pure bliss. “F-fuck you, Zim,” he said through gritted teeth.   
Zim continued the act and he let out a loud groan as his orgasmed. “A-aaah!!” he yelled. Immediately everyone turned around to look at him. Dib too. He looked up and took his hand away. “I mean… Aaaah! This test is so hard!!” Zim said with an awkward smile. He looked around nervously. “I’m normal! Normal!” His classmates turned back to their tests, unphased. He looked back at Dib. “I hate you.”   
Dib smirked. “Of course you do, freak.” He gently took Zim’s hand back to his length. “Now, finish what you started, hmm?” 

Needless to say, they both failed that test.


End file.
